The invention relates to a chain lock for link chains, which comprises at least two lock parts which, in the closed position, engage with one another by means of projections and are secured by at least one locking element.
Various forms of chain locks of the above-described type are known. The problem arising in all such forms consists in adapting the strength of the chain lock as far as possible to the strength of the links of the chain which are connected to one another by the respective chain lock. The efforts made in the trade to master this problem have hitherto been restricted to appropriate designing of the external shape of the lock parts, and in particular the position and size of the projections. Thus, in the case of a chain lock comprising two identical halves each consisting of a U-shaped bow having an inner limb and an outer limb, it was proposed in DE-PS 19 01 367 to increase the cross-section of the outer limbs in relation to that of the inner limbs, while in another chain lock known from DE 32 07 629 C2 use was made of pairs of projections of different thicknesses, taking into account the distribution of forces in the lock.